The present disclosure relates to computer-implemented methods, non-transitory computer-readable media, and computer systems for providing network-applicable content to a client.
Enterprise portals provide frameworks for integrating information, people, and processes across organizational boundaries, providing a centralized and secure access point to an enterprise. Current enterprise portals allow multiple client types to interface with the enterprise portal. These enterprise portals can allow users in different locations to access the central site and its information. Portal pages may have differing levels of complexity, presentations, content portions, and content types. For some network connections and devices, particular portal pages may be difficult or inconvenient to load.